


Fire and Fleet and Candle-lighte

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC The Living and the Dead inspiration, Gen, Mother&Son - Freeform, Sad, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: In the middle of the night, Alannys can hear Theon's voice calling.





	Fire and Fleet and Candle-lighte

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> So, I actually miss Theon very much and I wanted to write something, and this came to my mind... BBC's The Living and the Dead inspired me this (for those who know the show you will definitely detect the refenrences haha), that's why I choose this title, which is a verse from the song Lyke-Wake Dirge used as opening title for the show. Also "Fire and fleet and candle-lighte" apparently represent the comfort of home (meaning "hearth and house and candlelight"...) and I thought that was something both Alannys and Theon had lost, so I thought it could fit well...   
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! I apologise for every probable mistakes...

"Mummy? Where are you mummy?” 

Alannys’s eyes widened in the darkness of her room. Was it Theon’s voice? Was it her baby boy calling? 

“Theon?” she whispered. 

For a while she could only hear the pounding of her heart inside her chest and the howling of the wind outside the castle. But then, she heard it again. 

“Where are you mummy?” Theon’s childish voice said. 

She jumped out of her bed and called: 

“Theon! I’m here, Theon!”   
“Mummy? Where are you?” The child’s voice answered.   
“I’m here! Mummy’s coming!” 

She ran outside her room, opening the door frantically and stumbling in the corridor. Her hair fell messily on her shoulders and her eyes were wide like those of a hunted hind. 

“Come with me, mummy.” 

Alannys looked to her left then to her right, but the corridor was empty. Her pounding heart felt like an anvil in her chest. 

“Theon, are you there? Show yourself, Theon! Come to me, my baby boy, come to mummy…” 

She started to walk through the corridor, her limbs trembling. She felt unsteady as if she were on the deck of ship caught into a storm. She had heard him, she had heard her baby boy, she was sure of it. Where was he? Why couldn’t she find him? He had called her, he needed her… 

“Theon!” She called desperately. “Why are you hiding from me? Theon!” 

Her voice broke and a sudden, unexpected sob strangled her. She had to stop, trying in vain to catch her breath. Where was he? Why couldn’t she find her boy? She couldn’t comprehend it. He called her, she had heard him, so why wasn’t he there?

The wind outside was howling harder, now accompanied by a dense cold rain beating heavily the glass of the windows. It was so loud… 

But then she heard it. A laugh, a child laugh, _his_ laugh. She rose her head hastily. Wasn’t it him she had just seen pass over there? Yes! Yes, she had seen him running at the other hand of the corridor! Her face lightened with hope and she ran after him, laughing. 

But she find herself collapsing against a close door. She caught the handle and shake it frantically, but the door would not open. Despair stroke her again and she start crying and screaming Theon’s name without stopping shaking the door. Then she felt two hands catching her gently by her shoulders.

She did not really knew how she had ended up crying in her brother’s arms. But there she was, and suddenly nothing else mattered anymore.

“Alannys, calm down.” Rodrik said softly. 

The voice startled her, as if she were waking from some kind of nightmare. She started struggling to escape Rodrik but the man’s hold was too tight. 

“Theon’s in there, Theon’s behind that door!” She screamed. “He called me, he needs me! Theon’s there!”   
“There’s no-one there, Alannys. There’s only you and me.”   
“I heard him, he called me!”   
“That can’t be.” Rodrik answered sadly. “You know it.”   
“But I heard his voice, I’m sure of it…” 

Rodrik stopped hugging her only to take her firmly by her shoulders and look inside her eyes. 

“Alannys, look at me. Theon isn’t there. Nor his any of your children. There is only you and me.”   
“Only you and me.” she repeated slowly as trying to find a secret meaning to it.   
“Yes. Now come with me. Go back to bed.” 

Alannys did not say a thing and let her brother lead her to her room. She looked in front of her in shock, as if she wasn’t really there. Rodrik helped her lie inside her bed. When he was about to leave the room he heard her whispering: 

“But I heard him, I heard my baby boy’s voice…” 

Rodrik sighed deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it :D


End file.
